User blog:J1coupe/Wii Fit Trainer vs. Afro. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Off-Season.
Hello once again everybody! It's Coupe here with another Off-Season. That's right. Now that Season 5 has come to a close, I thought an off-season would be a best way to go before Season 6 starts! Now, if you're new to my battles or haven't read my Off-Season battles, you might ask what Off-Seasons are; they are either battles that felt like it didn't fit into my plans for the season, didn't feel like the connection or the lyrics were good enough or thought that this doesn't really deserve to be a normal battle even though I wanted to write it. So, let's get to it. Today, we have Wii Fit Trainer from the Wii Fit Series going against Afro from Dance Dance Revolution Series to see who got the better moves! This battle was suggested to me by MSV in chat, so I like to thank him for it. And also Lexi and DWAS for helping me out in the battle. As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see. Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES! WII FIT TRAINER! VERSUS! AFROOOOOOOOOOOO! BEGIN! Afro: What up, welcome to the club, B! Come and meet tha dopest Emcee! But sorry, this ho gets no entry, the floor's reserved fo' Afro, you see People go to yo' sessions just fo' yo' titties, ask the teens especially, Only thing you're Fit to be, is a fapping material for some kids' Wii-Wii! My rhymes are like my dancing! Day or Night, it won't ever be lame, I never stop! Your Nintendo friends won't be enough to step to my fame! I'll turn you paler than you already are, you'll never be the same- It's your turn to Weigh In, but try to make it less boring than your game? Wii Fit Trainer: Sun Saluatations, Afro. Are you ready to get schooled? Because this Trainer's bringing pain to this no-brain, inhumane fool. This is the Rap Battle Revolution, and Do you hear the people sing? That I dominate this dance floor now, with the yoga moves I bring. You call yourself a Dance King, but you can't even stand straight when I bust you like a Hula Hoop; you need a balance training, mate! Feel the Calories Burn? It's just me leaving this ghetto Bob Ross wrecked, now, listen to how I spit this- we're going back to the'' Basic Steps.'' Afro: Dance, baby, Dance, any other bad raps you've got in the store? Only training you seem to be giving nowadays is in Rule 34! You may be Slender, but your raps sure aren't scary, you witch! So why don't you go back to making fat kids sweat like a bitch! Wii Fit Trainer: Calm down, Disco Ball, you need a Deep Breathing ''exercise. Because Super Smashing fluffy losers like you is what I specialize! This is one bitter taste you won't like, this battle has come to a close- And you have been defeated. No need to breathe'' while you hold that pose. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? WHO CARES? THIS IS AN OFF-SEASON! EPIC! RAAAAAAAAAAAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!!!! Poll WHO WON? Wii Fit Trainer Afro Audio Cover A talented dude named Pixel made an audio cover of this battle! Again, thanks for this; you rocked, man! https://soundcloud.com/erbovg/wii-fit-trainer-vs-afro-epic-rap-battle-of-video-games Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts